


The Examination

by lionofwrath



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Past Sexual Abuse, Prostate Examinations, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats, intentionally undertagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: Umbrella employee Albert gets a distressing physical exam from unethical Dr Redfield.





	The Examination

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another suggestion I ended up writing (I'm very susceptible I guess >_< )  
> Please note that I have not tagged everything to avoid spoilers.

‘Albert?’

He narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar voice. ‘I’m here to see Dr Smith.’

A dark-haired man closed the door behind him, glancing at the file in his hand. ‘He’s unavailable. I’m Dr Redfield.’

The unexpected change set him on alert, he’d blackmailed his usual doctor into giving him a clean bill of health without actually examining him, but he didn’t have any leverage over this new one. ‘I’ll come back another time.’

‘Then I’ll have to make a note of that on your file.’ Redfield tapped the folder in his hand with a serious expression. ‘That won’t look good.’

Albert knew when he was trapped, and he didn’t like it at all. ‘Fine.’

‘Ok.’ Redfield took another quick glance over his chart. ‘Take your clothes off and we can get started.’

Albert pulled his shirt off, aware that Redfield was watching him closely.

‘Pants and underwear off too.’

‘What?’ Albert asked icily.

‘What?’ Redfield repeated too innocently.

‘I’m here for my monthly physical.’ Maybe the doctor was confused.

‘Yeah, that’s what your file says. So I’m required to do a full physical examination.’ There was an unnerving smirk on Redfield’s face.

He hated it, but he didn't have a choice. Umbrella didn’t tolerate disobedience and it had been made clear to him that if he couldn’t make himself useful as a researcher he would be a valuable test subject. Albert gritted his teeth and removed the rest of his clothes. The way Redfield’s eyes were fixed on him made him want to fidget, a chill running down his spine as the man’s gaze swept over his naked body. Other men, other doctors, had looked at him that way before they’d done things to him he still had nightmares about.

While he’d been lost in bad memories, Redfield had invaded his personal space. Alarmed, Albert tried to take a step backwards and hit the side of the examination table.

‘Do you work out a lot?’ Redfield squeezed his bicep.

The doctor was fit and muscular himself, and Albert tried to dismiss the question as idle curiosity despite the touch setting him on edge. ‘Martial arts.’ He said, phrasing the words as a warning.

Redfield raised an eyebrow and moved away, suddenly professional again.

As if Albert was going to fall for that.

‘I’m going to check your height and weight first. Stand on the scale.’ He gestured to it with his pen.

Albert suspiciously tracked the doctor out of the corner of his eye as he faced the wall.

But Redfield simply checked the numbers and wrote them in his chart with a nod. ‘You can sit down on the table now.’

He sat uncomfortably, pressing his thighs together and trying not to put his hands over his lap.

Redfield stood close beside him, reaching out to touch him with gloved hands. Unconsciously, Albert leaned away as the doctor felt along his jaw, then down his throat. His hands were too warm even through the gloves, or maybe Albert was just cold from fear. ‘I need to check for anything unusual.’ He explained.

It all seemed perfectly routine, but that was how it always started.

Redfield prodded under his arms, then splayed his hands over Albert’s chest. He kneaded his pecs almost painfully, brushing his fingers over his nipples too many times to be merely accidental. Albert ground his teeth at the little shocks of pleasure and fought back the inexorable fear that this was going to get worse.

The doctor fitted the stethoscope into his ears before pressing the cool metal to Albert’s skin to listen to his heart. His other hand wandered down Albert’s body. ‘Breathe in slowly.’

He took a breath that hitched as his nipple was twisted.

‘And out.’ The doctor said calmly, his hand drifting to Albert’s hip. ‘Your heart’s beating a bit fast. Are you nervous, Albert?’ Redfield’s eyes were amused.

Albert didn’t give him the satisfaction of replying.

‘Open your mouth.’ Instead of a wooden stick, two fingers pushed into his mouth and along his tongue. He wanted to bite them off. ‘You don’t have a gag reflex?’ A thumb pressed up under his jaw to hold him as the fingers went deeper and Albert tossed his head to try to dislodge them. Finally, Redfield withdrew his fingers, saliva running thickly down Albert’s lips.

He wiped his mouth, only then realising that he was trembling. 

Redfield was occupied with fetching a new pair of gloves but too soon he was back in front of Albert. ‘Everything looks good so far. Spread your legs.’

Reluctantly, Albert inched his thighs apart a tiny bit, grabbing Redfield’s wrist with an angry snarl as his hand went between his legs.

‘Are you refusing to submit to being examined, Albert?’ Redfield’s lips tugged in a smile, his tone dangerous.

Submit. The word made his skin crawl.

‘I’ll have to report you to your superiors for this.’ His eyes were too bright with glee at the thought of getting Albert in trouble.

He didn’t have a choice. He’d never had a choice.

Somehow, Albert convinced himself to pry his fingers off the man’s wrist.

‘Good boy.’

Albert shivered at the condescending praise and suppressed the hysterical scream bubbling up inside him.

‘Now move to the edge of the table and spread your legs.’

He slid over, and opened his legs another little bit.

‘Wider.’ Redfield took hold of his thighs, pushing them apart firmly and stepping between them to keep them open. His hands moved up to press his thumbs into the creases of Albert’s inner thighs. He knew Redfield could feel him shaking, and he looked away so he didn’t have to see the delight in the man’s eyes. Fingers circled around the base of Albert’s cock and gave him a slow deliberate stroke up his length. He twitched, focussing on the white paper sheets on the table beside him. It didn’t block out the touches. Those fingers settled on the head of his cock to pull his slit open slightly. Albert's stomach lurched in sick fear.

‘I guess we can pass on sounding for today.’ He seemed almost disappointed.

With effort, Albert managed to start breathing again, even though each gasp was shallow and scared.

Redfield held his cock up against his belly, his other hand going to his balls. He rubbed them between his fingers, pinching slightly, and Albert bit his lip so he didn’t moan. ‘How often do you engage in sexual activity?’

Albert didn’t reply, earning himself another, harder pinch that almost made him yelp. ‘N-Not often.’

Redfield kept fondling him, rolling his balls around in his palm. Without lube the gloves caught on the tender skin a little, adding a horrible pleasure to every motion of his hands. Albert tried not to react, but he was failing, his face heating with humiliation as his arousal grew.

‘Do you masturbate?’

‘So-Sometimes.’ He stifled a louder moan as Redfield squeezed him too tightly.

‘You feel like you haven’t come in a while, Albert.’

Mutely he shook his head, not in answer but in denial of what was happening, biting his lip harder. His cock smeared a wet trail of pre-come across his stomach. Redfield gripped his balls in a firm hold and roughly tugged on them.

A high-pitched whine tore out of his throat and Redfield smiled as if he’d won. ‘Aside from that, you seem healthy.’ Redfield released him.

His cock was half-hard and he stared at the pre-come gathering on the tip, hating his forced arousal. Hoping that it was over, he reached for his clothes, freezing as Redfield snapped at him.

‘I didn’t say you could get dressed.’ Redfield looked him up and down and licked his lips.

Albert shuddered, feeling small and helpless as he put his hand back on the table.

‘Your file doesn’t mention the date of your last prostate exam.’

‘No.’ His voice sounded faint in his own ears. He’d foreseen this from the beginning, but now that it was real the dread had built up into outright terror. His shaking fingers sank into the edge of the table as he swayed, suddenly dizzy.

‘Yes.’ Redfield’s smirk was too pleased as he put on a fresh pair of gloves. The snap of latex made Albert flinch. ‘Turn around and bend over the table, Albert.’

Any further protest he might have made died in his throat along with the last of his resistance. He knew what was expected of him.

Albert braced his forearms on the table, still feeling lightheaded as he lowered his face to press his forehead against the paper sheet.

‘Try to relax, Albert.’ Redfield drawled, but he couldn’t, especially not when Redfield kept saying his name like that. He jumped when a slick finger touched the top of his ass, tracing a path down across his hole to press behind his balls then back up to draw teasing little circles around his rim. A hand landed on his lower back, holding him still while the finger rubbed more lube onto him, pushing inside just a little. Albert clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his whines.

Redfield shoved into him abruptly and he jerked. His cock rubbed the edge of the table, and he realised he was hard. ‘You’re very tight, Albert.’ A sharp slap to his ass made him clench. The finger inside him twisted, another rubbing the outside of his body. He jerked into the table again. ‘If you can’t relax I’ll have to use a speculum to stretch you open.’ The doctor sounded cheerful even though it was an obvious threat. Another smack made him lurch forwards, tightening around the finger in pain and terror. Remembering what it felt like to have that cold metal device worked deep inside him to force him open did the opposite of helping him to loosen up. ‘Should I get the speculum, Albert?’

‘No!’ The panicked word burst out of him. He fought to calm down, to just breathe, praying that this time the doctor would listen. ‘I- I can relax.’

There was a pause, as if the doctor couldn’t decide, and then to Albert’s shameful relief the finger resumed moving. It was better than the alternative. ‘Have you ever had anal sex, Albert?’

He made a muffled noise and got another spank for it.

‘Answer the question.’

‘Yes.’ Albert moaned the word out. Redfield thrust the finger in and out repeatedly. Pleasure raced up his spine as his rim was rubbed and he pressed his hand harder over his mouth.

As if Redfield knew he was trying to be quiet he kept asking questions, his voice casual. ‘Do you like getting fucked?’

‘Yes.’ He hissed in defeat.

‘Do you like this?’ There was a smug smile in the man’s voice.

‘Yes.’ The bastard wanted to hear him moan. And he did moan low in his throat as his rim was stretched wider on the next push.

‘Easy, Albert.’ Redfield murmured. ‘We haven’t even started yet.’ He didn’t know if it was a threat or a promise. Then Redfield brushed against his prostate. Albert whimpered, his body trembling. ‘It’s ok. It’s normal to be aroused by this.’ As if he was still pretending this was a routine exam. He pushed into that spot again, curling his fingers.

Albert whimpered louder, unable to stifle the noise. ‘Ah!’

The hand on his back patted him. ‘You’re very tense, Albert. It’s bad for your health.’ The fingers stroked inside him until he shuddered, his cock leaking against the bed as he sobbed softly at the small release.

‘Doesn’t that feel better?’ Redfield teased his fingers over the nerves again. ‘Albert?’

‘Yes. Ah!’ Albert’s cheeks burned in shame as he rutted against the bed. He wanted to grind against the fingers in his ass, but the hand on his back held him in place.

‘Now, I need to make sure everything’s ok in here.’ Redfield wiggled his fingers and Albert’s eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure. ‘Are you still with me, Albert?’

He moaned, even he wasn’t sure if it was agreement or argument.

‘Good boy.’ Redfield stroked up and down his spine soothingly. ‘Your prostate feels a little swollen so I’m going to give you a deep, slow massage. Just relax and enjoy it.’

The fingers withdrew completely. Albert panted, hating how empty he felt, how badly he needed to be filled up again. There was an obscene squeaking as lube was rubbed between latex-clad fingers, the noise grating on his ears. And then finally he was being stretched open again, even wider. He didn’t know how many fingers were inside him anymore, just that it felt so very, very good. The slow drag of knuckles past his rim, the circles drawn on the sensitive skin behind his balls, the intense pleasure when those fingers sank deep to stroke over his prostate. Sometimes the pressure was constant, his ass and his cock throbbing in time with his heartbeat while he writhed to get away. The fingers followed him, pushing and pushing until he was sobbing pitifully. Then the touch would get lighter and teasing, and he dug his fists into the paper sheets so he could rock his hips back against the fingers, his body desperately begging for more.

‘I think that’s enough.’ Redfield said as he stopped.

Albert struggled to understand, aching with the need for a proper release, pre-come soaking his thighs.

‘Can you hear me, Albert?’

‘Ah, yeah.’ He whimpered, moving backwards onto the too still fingers.

‘I need you to do one more thing, Albert. I need you to come for me, ok?’

The hand that wrapped around his cock was ungloved, the pure human warmth touching his tense, on edge body making him come instantly with a hoarse scream. ‘That’s it.’ His tender prostate was pushed into again. Albert bucked as the firm hand on his cock continued to work him. ‘Come for me, Albert. Good boy.’ He convulsed helplessly at the praise, sobbing as his cock pulsed, wave after wave of pleasure tearing through him. Soothing words of encouragement were murmured into his ear. ‘Just a little more, Albert.’ The hand on his cock moved to squeeze his spent balls, then back again. ‘Good boy.’

He collapsed completely onto the table as he was released.

It still wasn’t over. A zipper unfastened behind him and Albert moaned quietly in distress as a thick cock nudged against his hole. The man shoved him into the table, planting his hands on Albert’s hips as he slammed into him. Each thrust seemed angled to unerringly hit his sore prostate, the over-stimulation driving soft mewls of pain from him. But he was long past fighting back, it was so much easier to just lie there and let his body be used. He knew when the man came inside him, the last snap of his hips forwards and then the shuddering moan of pleasure.

When he was finally finished he pulled out, a rush of hot come dribbling down Albert's legs. He felt sick. _Little slut_ , a voice in his head mocked him.

Redfield said something he couldn’t make out, and then a rough slap to his ass jolted him back to reality. ‘I said you can get dressed now.’

Albert levered himself up with shaking arms, feeling as if every part of him had been scraped raw until the only thing left was a hollow void. There was a bright streak of blood on the paper sheet from his bitten lip. He stared at it in mesmerised horror as his detachment broke and he was suddenly dry heaving. _Pretty little whore, are you going to be a good boy for me?_ The awful remembered words made his legs give out and he crumpled to the floor.

Stong arms caught him before he hit it, lowering him down gently. ‘I’ve got you.’ Chris whispered as he hugged Albert, one arm around his chest, the other going around his stomach. ‘It’s me, Al, you’re ok.’

Albert gripped Chris’ arm while he trembled, too exhausted to even cry. He let his head fall back against Chris’ neck as his hair was nuzzled in reassurance.

‘I love you.’ Chris kissed his hair, his cheek, his shoulder, then again, repeating how much he loved him. His familiar, affectionate voice drowned out the cruel ones in Albert’s head, and eventually he was able to relax. ‘You ok?’

‘Yeah.’ Albert sighed in complete exhaustion, curling up against Chris’ warm bulk. They’d talk about it later, for now Albert was content to just let Chris take care of him.

‘Good.’ Chris kissed him again. ‘How about a bath?’

‘Sounds nice.’ He murmured as Chris picked him up.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a bit darker than I expected with Albert's past trauma, but hopefully the comfort helps! And yes, Chris is completely aware of the abuse and Albert's issues (there's informed consent on both sides here), which is why he ends it when he realises that Albert's had enough.


End file.
